In the design and manufacture of multi-layer liquid crystal display panels, it has been necessary to provide for making electrical connection with the electrodes on each of the plates of each of the layers in the multi-layer display device. In general, connection to the electrodes has been effected through terminals disposed at the edge of each plate. In order to gain access to each terminal, it has been necessary to make each plate in the multi-layer stack larger than the plate below same. This has had the unfortunate and undesired consequence that the lowest plate in a stack is substantially smaller than the highest plate so that the available area for display by the entire stack is limited to that of the lowest plate in the stack, which, as aforenoted, is considerably smaller than the highest plate. As is evident, it would be highly desirable that the difference in size between the lowest and highest plates be minimized. The present invention is designed to achieve this objective.